Who Do I Love?
by jenri92
Summary: There is always one person that makes your heart beat faster and slower at the same time. But what if you had two? GwendalxOC slight crossover just for background
1. Am I Evil?

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In America, precisely San Francisco

"Oh my God! CHRIS!!" a girl with honey-gold blonde hair and blue-gray eyes screamed.

"Yeah?" said a boy, with brown ruffled hair, around 25 years old. He barged into the room when he heard her scream for him.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked as he surveyed the damage on the room. The wall was burnt almost as if a fire ball was thrown at it.

"I don't know at one minute I was asleep. In my dream I was shocked. So I woke up then I thought there was someone near the wall so I was supposed to blast that person then suddenly a fire ball came out of my hands." She finished.

"Let's go to mom." He said before saying anything else. _I don't know what was going on but certainly in the line of the charmed ones there was no one that ever had the power of throwing fireballs. None that he knew of, of course. _

They went downstairs in the kitchen where Piper Halliwell was cooking up breakfast by the smell of it. Wyatt was at the table downing to contents of his glass.

"Sweetie, why don't you slow down you'll drown yourself if you keep doing that. After all it is a Saturday so no need to hurry." She said. "Hello peanut. Oh hello

sweetie. What's wrong?" she said towards the girl.

"Well…" she started.

"We think she's started throwing fire." Chris said since the girl wasn't talking.

"Cassie is this true?" she asked looking unsure.

"Yeah," Replied the girl named Cassie. "But Aunt Piper I don't even know why?" she said.

"I have a lot of explaining to do to you. To all of you. Before that, eat breakfast first.

Okay?" she put down the one huge plate of pancakes in front of the three kids.

_I'm really going to miss you sweetie. But I guess it can't be helped. Now's the time I guess. _Piper thought.

After eating breakfast and all of them teasing Melinda for staying in a little too long, they all headed to the living room where, to their surprise, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"I didn't think it was this big-a-deal. I mean the throwing fire thing was scary it was such a demonic power—OH MY GOD! Am I evil?!" then Cassie started panicking. 

"No sweetie. You're not evil. Believe me you're not evil you don't even know what evil is. I've been evil." Said Phoebe as she tried to console Cassie.

"Okay Phoebe stop it." Piper said. They all sat down and then piper started to explain.

"Sweetie. We need to explain to you something," started Piper. "You're not from our world."

"HUH?" replied Cassie looking really confused.

"Well when you were little, younger than what you could've remembered, you're uncle and your parents went here to earth along with you. They said they were from the demon tribe and then I sort of thought they were evil. But after a lot of explaining they cleared everything up that they came from a parallel world. They entrusted you to me. You were so little around only 3 years old. When I held you you're hand and my hand glowed.

"It just meant that you were really supposed to be here with us. They said that you were in a lot of danger so are your parents so they said that they had to look for a magical family that can take care of you. They asked help from their god. He led them here, in our home. Your parents said that they bound your powers but now I don't know why you have access to your powers. OH MY GOD. Unless. Leo. Oh no." she said

"It must have been that." Replied Leo but not one of kids understanding what they were saying.

"What? Huh? Why do I have my powers?" Cassie asked

"When we were little grams also bound our powers but when she died we got our powers but that's only when Phoebe recited the calling the witch powers spell." Piper said.

"I guess. We can expect for your uncle to come sometime. I think. If they knew what happened."

"But I don't want to go. I like it here." She said near to tears. Then she really started crying.

"Are you saying that Cassie is going away? Mom that can't be she's like a sister to us already they can't take her away." Wyatt said protesting.

"I'm afraid they can. They told me before they left that the time when it's her time to rule over her land that they would be coming back also when it's already safe for her to come back." Piper said. "Don't worry I won't give her to them unless I know that she would be safe. She's my baby too you know." She said as she was hugging Cassie.

She was like another daughter to her if she had her way she'd never let her go. But she didn't. She told them that she would take care of her for them and knew that one day that they would be coming back. On that night that they came, Cassie copied her powers. She was a powerful child. No magical child she ever same across ever did that. She really cared for her. She thought of her as her daughter after all these years. She'd even hope that they wouldn't comeback so they wouldn't take her away from her but now the time has come. Unfortunately it's time.


	2. The Family von Christ

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

IN the Great Demon Kingdom.

A messenger pigeon came to Covenant Castle. Carrying a letter addressed to Lord Gunter von Christ. He was in the library with the 27th Demon King. He was teaching the demon king about the how the way of life in the great demon kingdom used to be and how it's evolved. Though Yuri thought that it never really evolved much, it's pretty much still in the medieval times. Like during the times of King Arthur. Yuri was pretty much very bored until he saw the expression written on Gunter's face the moment that he read the letter.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Gunter. He quickly rushed out of the room. Leaving Yuri clueless about what was happening. He ran after Gunter and met with Wolfram on the hallways.

"Yuri what's wrong?" asked Wolfram.

"Something's wrong with Gunter. Something happened. I need to know." Said Yuri.

"Why do you have to know everything?" Wolfram asked

But he didn't listen to Wolfram and ran after Gunter. When he finally caught up with Gunter he saw him crying.

"Gunter what's wrong?" asked Yuri

"OH your majesty I shouldn't bother you with my own problems. I shouldn't you should go back to your studies I'll be with you in a while." He replied

"NO. I asked you what's wrong, now tell me." _After all you only ever cry is when I leave the castle. I wonder what's you're crying about now. _

"My brother is dead your majesty. He apparently died a few days ago and his wife was abducted. They don't know who killed him and who took away his wife but they are telling me that I am the next head of house since their child is not there." He said.

"You mean their child is also missing?" asked Wolfram. When Gunter ended Wolfram was there so were Conrad, Yozak and Gwendal.

"No. Their child we brought to earth when she was young she wasn't even twenty yet (demon years) when we brought her there. She was in danger so were her parents. We thought that the threat was gone so they went back to their state but then I guess not. She doesn't have clear memories of the great demon kingdom. Maybe scents can trigger it but I doubt it. Gwendal knows her. Or at least I think he still remembers her. They used to be childhood friends. A really long time ago." He finished.

"But I thought Gwendal's childhood friend was Anissina?" asked Wolfram

"There were three of them. I doubt that any of them remembers the other especially Cassandra. They were so young. I have to go. Excuse me your majesty." As Gunter excused himself they all started talking to each other.

Everyone was talking about the young girl that Gunter left in earth for her to live there. Gwendal was staring in space when Conrad walked up to him.

"Gwendal do you remember who this Cassandra is?" asked Conrad.

"No." he replied flatly

Then suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly exited the room leaving everybody stunned.

"Why is everyone storming out lately? Is it some sort of like trend now?" Yuri asked frustrated.

"Come I want to know what's going on with my brother." said Wolfram.

They quickly followed Gwendal out of the room and towards the direction which he went. Gwendal got to the room that he wanted to, the old storage room. He looked for the table that his mother used to use while she was the demon queen. He finally found it hopelessly hoping that they never threw away the things that were contained in the drawers. He searched endlessly until finally he found it.

The picture that he was looking for. He finally found it. The picture of that summer, the picture of him, Anissina and Cassandra when they were younger. How she managed to take a picture he'll never know. Now's the perfect time to ask. When he turned around to go to his mother he discovered that everyone was behind him and watching him. He held the picture behind his back hoping that no one would notice that he held it in the first place.

"Hey can I see brother?" asked Wolfram.

"No. I need to go to mother I need to ask her something. Excuse me." Replied Gwendal.

He was about to exit the room when Conrad blocked his way.

"Conrad. What are you doing? Get out of my way." He demanded

"No brother. Something is bothering you now tell us. Who is she? More importantly who is she to you?" he asked him strongly

"No one that you should concern yourself of."

"Brother! You've been acting weird ever since Gunter told us that story." Conrad replied now being very serious.

"Fine," he said supplying a grunt afterwards. He's never told anyone his childhood but who cares now.

"Cassandra was a childhood friend. She was younger than me by 2 years just like Anissina was. She comes here often because Gunter would bring her. Her parents were usually busy handling everything so Gunter would be the one that would take care of her. He would always bring her and he'd let her play with me. She comes more often than Anissina would too. But then once when Gunter didn't come to tutor me, mother came into the library and she told me that for sometime Gunter won't be teaching me and Cassandra won't be coming anymore. She told me that her family was in danger. That they would have to fix things. She told me that Cassandra will be away for a long time and she might not even remember me when she comes back. That is, if she even comes back. It's been a long time since the war ended and she hasn't come back yet. I left her in my memories already. Now that I heard that her parents are in danger I can't help but think that she might be in danger as well. Ever since the moment that I can handle a sword well and have my own stallion I've been searching for her everywhere in the entire great demon kingdom. I can't seem to find her.

"The memory of her has been embedded in my mind. I just can't seem to let her go. The more I think about it the more I realize how much I miss her. She's like a less dangerous Anissina. She's not crazy, though I hope that up till now she isn't crazy like Anissina. She's my best friend. Don't get me wrong I mean Anissina is great to have around but she's just not Cassandra." He finished. Now really sad. He took the picture with him and left the storage room.

He then turned around and said, "no one better know about this. Is that clear?"

"yeah." They replied in chorus.


	3. Take Care Gunter

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He stalked towards the room where his mother is most likely to be in. The kitchens. Mostly because the maids there knew everything and Lady Cecilie would want to know everything.

"Mother I know you know something and I need to know it now!" he demanded from her the moment that he opened the doors of the kitchens. He was startled when he found Lady Celi conversing, not with the maids but with Gunter.

"Okay this proves it. Okay I know you two know something and I need to know it. Where is Cassandra?" asked Gwendal

"Darling what are you talking about?" replied Celi trying to make it seem that she didn't know what Gwendal was ranting on about.

"Mother I know that you know what I'm talking about and I can't believe that you're acting like you don't. I need to know where Cassandra is. I need to know. Now where is she?" he asked his mother and former tutor the question once again.

"DO you really want to know Gwendal?" asked Gunter.

"Yes I want to know. I can't—I can't keep on thinking that something happened to her when nothing has nor nothing happened to her but something did. I just can't. Just tell me what happened to her." He said weakly

"She's perfectly fine. She's living in earth for the time being. But she doesn't know that she comes from here nor who her real family is. I left her in the care of humans." He said.

"HUMANS! BUT SHE HAS HER POWERS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he was already screaming at Gunter.

"Don't worry. I left her with humans that have magical powers. They are witches." Gunter replied calmly.

"What if they don't take care of her properly the way that she's supposed to be taken care of?" he asked him.

"They will take care of her the right way. I even asked them to raise her up teaching her how to use magic. They were parents of magical children too. They themselves are magical. I'm going there to fetch her. Her powers have been released. She can access her powers already. But she doesn't know how to use her powers. Her maryoku powers that Is. But her charmed powers that she got from them when she touched her hand she must know how to use her powers already." Said Gunter.

"What do you mean her charmed powers?" asked Gwendal

"Before we went to earth I decided that we should consult the great one. So we went to Ulrike and asked for the blessing and guidance of the great one to find the family that can take care of Cassandra and handle her having her powers. But the great one said that we should bind her powers. So we did as we were told and he told us that she would have new powers. Powers unlike those of any demon that walked the great demon kingdom. She was destined for something. Something much greater than she is. She was destined to serve the great demon kingdom. So we asked the great one what would happen to her maryoku Ulrike simply said that we should take her to earth first. That was what the great one wants." He said but he continued on

"When we reached our destination we explained to them the best we could about everything. The woman took her into her hands before we departed for the great demon kingdom. And the moment that she touched their hands she apparently got their powers. That's what the great one says. He says that the night that we took her to them she copied their powers. The man's and the woman's. We didn't realize it then but then the great one was watching over her. The man and the woman promised that they would take care of Cassandra well. That they would treat her as if that she was really part of their family. Her mother and father were really sad to see her go. The state of Christ is being taken care of by my brother until now. So now we have to get her back so she could rule the state of Christ. That is if she is ready. I'm going there to fetch her from earth. I'm going to Ulrike now."

"Can I come with you?" Gwendal asked Gunter silently.

"Not right now. It's not the time. She might be scared if a lot of us go there. So I'm going there along." Gunter said closing his eyes hoping that Gwendal won't demand that he comes along.

"Alright. Where will she stay for the mean time. Will she be staying in the Christ Estate or here in Covenant Castle?" Gwendal asked hoping that it would be the latter.

"I was hoping that she could stay here for the mean time because I'm here and I don't think it would be safe for her to stay in the Christ Estate with what's happening right now there. I hope His Majesty would allow her to stay here, for her sake and mine. I—"He was cut of when Yuri and the rest barged into the room. Obviously they were listening in on the conversation.

"I'M ALLOWING HER TO STAY HERE! For Gunter's sake. Of course." He added the latter seeing how wolfram was looking at him.

"Oh thank you your majesty you don't know how happy that makes me feel. You truly are generous!" exclaimed Gunter.

"No problem." said Yuri. He was not planning to say anything because Wolfram might accuse him of wanting to flirt with the girl.

"I'm off to Ulrike. She'll make it possible for me to travel from this world and earth." Gunter said finally. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way toward his horse in the palace stables.

They just all stared at Gwendal.

"Gwendal darling have a drink." said Celi, lightening up the mood in the kitchen with her optimistic aura and her cheery smile.

They all went their separate ways after and left everything behind them. Gunter went to the tomb of the great one and Ulrike met him at the gates.

"Lady Ulrike." He greeted her.

"Lord von Christ I've been expecting you." She replied

They strode inside the compound and made towards the tomb where the ceremony was waiting for them.

"Lord von Christ please. As I have explained." She directed him over the square on the floor.

"Yes. Oh Great One thank you." He walked over the square and the moment it lit up he stepped over it and Ulrike proceeded with the ceremony and in a matter of moments he travelled towards earth.


	4. I Don't Want to Go

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In San Francisco. In the Halliwell Manor.

"It's okay Cassie. It's alright. Calm down sweetie." Piper said soothingly to Cassie.

"I don't want to be taken away Aunt Piper. I just don't want. I've lived my whole life here. I have my job here. Oh my god my job! What will happen to my job? Do I have to quit I don't wanna quit. I've only begun and people have actually been noticing my work and people actually know me. I'm becoming like Heidi Klum already. And Victoria's Secrets is actually recruiting me now. I mean I'm only 25 but my career!" she said then she started crying and talking and it was already impossible to understand what she was talking about.

Piper gave her to Chris and Wyatt and she took Leo aside to talk to him.

"Leo I don't want her to go. I really don't she's like my daughter. NO she is my daughter. Leo we raised her. I can't handle giving her away. I just can't." Piper told her husband.

Suddenly they heard splashing and water in the bathroom upstairs. They were looking for the noise when they went to Chris' room. A man was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my god I didn't think you'd be here this soon." Piper said.

"Hello miss Halliwell. Mister Wyatt." He said nodding to the two.

"Are you here to take her away? Does it have to be now? We told her everything already. She's been crying. And rambling."

"Yes. I'm afraid that I am. I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked almost near to tears.

"It's obvious that you love Cassandra and you don't want to let her go. And I thank you for that but I'm sorry that I have to take her away." He told her

"Do you have to do it right now?" She asked almost pleading

"I'm afraid I do. Not that quick but I can't stay long." He replied.

Suddenly Chris walked in his room only to find his parents and a half naked guys draped with a towel around his waist talking and now looking at him.

"Mom what's this?" he asked

"Peanut. This is Cassie's uncle. Gunter." She replied unsure of what Chris would do.

Chris maybe the same age as Cassie but he was very protective her. Just like Wyatt was. He was like an older brother to her. During her shows he and Wyatt were the ones that would keep the guys away. It was funny but it was sad. They were scared of Wyatt and Chris. And the other models were so in love with them. It was truly funny to watch but it was hard to get a boy when 2 guys are around you a lot.

"What is he doing in my room? Is he going away to take away Cassie? Why doesn't he look old?" he asked

"I came through from my world to yours with you bathroom. Yes I'm going to take away Cassie. I'm sorry about that. I don't look old because humans age faster than demons do." He replied to every question calmly.

"He's a demon?" he immediately summoned an energy ball. It came from his white lighter side.

"Chris put that away. He's not evil. I'll explain that to you on a different time but not now. Can you go to Wyatt's room and get him some clothes I can't let him go barging around the house with nothing on." Piper replied

Chris quickly exited the room and made his way towards Wyatt's room. He immediately came back with a pair of jeans and different kinds of shirts. Once they were all done they went downstairs. They saw Cassie had finally calmed down and stopped crying. She was being rocked back and forth by Wyatt. And her Aunts, Phoebe and Paige entered the room carrying a tray filled with cookies and milk.

"Phoebe, Paige come here." Piper whispered to them "Do you think Cassie can handle meeting her uncle today? He just came right now."

"Right now? Really? Couldn't you have come at a different time? She just clamed down." Phoebe asked

"Sorry but I really need to see my niece." He said to Phoebe

"Fine but she's not going to like you." Said Paige

'Why is that?" asked Gunter

"Because as of this moment that we told her everything she only sees you as the person that's going to take her away form everything that she loves. She won't see you as her uncle." Stated Paige.

"I'm sorry if she's going to see it that way but we really need her. I entrusted her to you because the great one said that you would take care of her. And you did, I thank you for that. But we need her back in our world. She's going to rule her state already. The Christ state." Replied Gunter

"Rule what do you mean rule she's not ready to rule anything. She can barely fix her closet the right way that she wants to." said piper. A little too loud that Cassie and Wyatt were looking at them

"Who are you? Why are you wearing my clothes?" asked Wyatt suspiciously

"I am Lord—"

"Lord?" asked Wyatt now standing in front of Cassie protectively

"Yes. Lord Gunter von Christ." As Gunter introduced himself Cassie stood up and went near him.

"Are you here to pick me up?" she asked

"Yes Cassandra I am." He stated flatly

"Right now?" she asked

"Yes right now."

"Like right now right now?" she asked again

"Yes."

"Who are you to bring me somewhere else." She asked looking at him suspiciously

"I am your uncle. You are Lady Cassandra von Christ, heir to the state of Christ. Your father, my brother, sadly is dead. And your mother has been kidnapped." He said trying not to get emotional

"Well you don't see very sad." She said eyeing him like a little kid would eye a suspicious relative that they don't know.

"I have shed my tears before I've gone to this place. I make it a point never to show my tears of sadness in front of family. I only show tears of joy." He told her

"I'm not going away with you. My home is here. I live here. And I'm going to stay _here._" She stated like a really spoiled little kid.

"No Cassandra. You will come back to the Great Demon Kingdom with me." He told her

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay this is not going anywhere. Cassie I will talk to you. Leo you talk to him." stated Piper.

Once in the sun room Piper talked to Cassie.

"Cassie. You know that deep in your heart that you have to go with him. I know you know that. We told you already. Honey it's hard for me to see you leave please don't make it any harder by not wanting to go. No one wants you to go. You're my daughter already after all these years. And I'll always love you. But you know that you have to go. You know that deep in your heart. You have some sort of connection to this man and you know you can trust him." She told her

"But Aunt Piper I don't want to leave. Wait how did you know that I knew that I could trust him?"

"Because you like me when I can't trust people would usually freeze them and you didn't freeze him. It's because o instinct and I know that. Sweetie I don't want you to leave but you knew that one day your relatives would come and take you away from us. I won't let them take you away if I know that they will do you harm. I know that they won't. Okay. So do what you have to do."

"Fine but then I'm not quitting my job." She said finally laughing after the long moment of her crying awhile ago.

"Fine."

They hugged and left the sunroom. They found everyone where they left them.

"Fine I'm going with you. Gunter." She said towards her uncle

"You can call me uncle."

"Nope I prefer if I didn't. It will be too weird for my life."

"Fine then." He said feeling kind of hurt his only niece and she didn't even want to call her uncle

"And another thing I'm bringing my things over to the other world."

"It will be a heavy trip but fine."

"Okay then." Cassie said trying to be optimistic.

She left them and made her way upstairs to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and her gadgets that she bought with her own money. She was really proud of that. She put it all in her suit case not even bothering to fix it. As she was putting all her things in her suitcase everyone was going to her room to see her for the last time. She grabbed everything that she needed and made her way to Gunter.

"I'm ready. So are we taking the portal or are we going to use a spell?" she asked Piper.

"Sweetie. He knows how to get from here to there and vice versa." She replied

"But how is that?" she said looking at him

"The oracle has made a portal open for this one occasion because the great one asks of it." He replied looking at her

"Sooooo… How are we getting there?" she asked

"Using the same way that I got here." He said

"And how's that?" she asked

"We'll use the tub."

"The tub?"

"Yeah the one in my room." Chris said speaking out.

"That's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because you said we're going to use the tub." She said laughing

"Honey he wasn't kidding piper and I found him in Chris' room." Leo said

"Oh okay then." She said trying to be serious.

They all made their way to Chris' room and tried to squish in Chris' bathroom.

"Okay then. We'll be on our way." Said Gunter to the rest

"Take care of her for me." Said Piper after hugging her

"Of course." He said

"Bye guys. Oh Wyatt, Chris could you check with them if you can orb from here and there. If you can please visit me and bring everyone with you." She said

"Will do." They said together.

"Okay then bye guys. I'll miss you guys." She said as she got in the tub bringing her bag with her

"Okay then. Cassandra, are you okay?" Gunter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

"Okay let's get going." He said

"Wait I can't. I can't. I—I—"

"Cassie it's alright honey. It's alright. Don't be scared. If we can we will go there and everyday if we can. Don't worry we'll see each other again I know we will they're not that mean to keep me away from my baby. Okay?" piper told her

"Okay but promise?" she asked them

"I promise sweetie. I promise."

When she was calm and relaxed Gunter got into the tub with her. When he sat down, the bottom of the tub began to glow, and in a matter of seconds Gunter and Cassie were gone.


	5. Arrivals, Intro and Stunned Expressions

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Word has spread throughout the entire great demon kingdom that the only child and heir of the Christ estate will be returning. A lot of people have gathered outside the tomb of the great one but only the king and his entourage could enter. Inside was Ulrike along with King Yuri Shibuya, the Great Sage Ken Murata, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Conrad Weller, Lord Wolfram von Beefed, Greta and Lady Cecilie von Size.

"They well be arriving shortly." Ulrike said

"Ulrike is it possible that he could use her powers there?" asked Murata

"No your Excellency. The great one asked her parents to bind her powers before she left earth. OH. Okay." She replied "But she has different powers. Powers she got from that world and not from ours."

"Why is that?" asked Yuri

"Only the great one knows the answer to that." Ulrike said

"Oh okay." Said Yuri

"Is she pretty lady Ulrike?" asked Greta

Instead of Ulrike answering Lady Celi did.

"Yes she is very much. She is beautiful beyond comparison to any person even me." She said contemplatively

"Wow. Really mother? Are you sure?" asked Wolfram.

"Yes. Both of her parents are beautiful. They were really gorgeous people." She said

"So is she pretty? Because you know some people say that when two really people go together and have a child the child is not pretty." Asked Wolfram

But before Cecilie could answer, the floor glowed and suddenly Gunter and Cassandra appeared before the whole group.

"Father!" exclaimed Gisela

"Gisela! How are you darling?"

As Gunter asked his daughter and went over to Yuri to cry over his absence from his majesty's side, Cassandra just stood there stunned at what she was seeing. Everyone besides Gwendal was chattering away, he was going to go to talk to her but Ulrike took Cassandra aside.

"This is—"when Gunter turned around Cassandra wasn't behind him. He was sure that she made it through the passage but he was wondering where she was.

Now that all the noise had dialled down a bit, Ulrike came out of the huge double doors where she took Cassandra, Cassandra followed closely behind her but she was had a stunned expression written all over her face.

"This is my niece, lady Cassandra von Christ." He said proudly

"Hello. You can call me Cassie by the way. It's weird being acknowledged that way. It's way too formal." She replied with a cheery tone in her voice.

"I know right!" replied Yuri he strode forward to give her a kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm Yuri Shibuya."

"Hi. I'm Cassie." She held out her hand to Yuri.

"You're such a pathetic flirt! I'm Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Said wolfram as he introduced himself

"Lady Cassandra. I'm Lord Conrad Weller." Said Conrad. He took her right hand and kissed the back of her hand and kept eye contact to with her.

"Cassie. Please." She blushed when he did this

Gwendal walked towards her and looked at her. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it as well.

"I'm Lord Gwendal von Voltaire." He spoke as if he was in a magnetic trance. He was so entranced by her.

Soon enough everyone was introducing himself to Cassandra.


	6. The Blue eyed Spy, Why Me?

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Christ Castle in the State of Christ

"What did Ulrike tell you?" Gunter asked Cassie while they were walking around Christ Castle.

"She told me that she opened the barriers for me to tap into my other charmed powers. She told me she closed it before because it might be too much for me to handle while I was young. She told me that my other powers would be acting up. I mean I only know how to control my freezing and exploding power. Ulrike said that I will be able to move things soon and I will be able to have premonitions. Then they will be enhancing faster than my other power used to enhance. I don't know how I will handle this." She told him

"It will be alright. I will help you as much as possible." He told her

"Thank you, Uncle." She told him smiling

"Now when did I become 'uncle'?" he asked her jokingly

"Well you helped me and you don't seem to be threatening." She told him laughing

They both laughed at her comment. They were walking when Gisela walked up to the both of them.

"So what's up?" she asked Cassie

"Nothing much." Replied Cassie

"Father the carriage is here." She told Gunter

"Alright we'll be coming down soon." He told Gisela

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked

"We are going to Covenant Castle. We're going to be staying there for a while." Replied Gunter coolly

"So we're not staying here?" asked Cassie

"No we can't not right now. Things need to be prepared first before we can do everything we want to first. Lord von Voltaire is arranging everything for you. He will be seeing to everything so that you can concentrate on your studies first. So you can know how to govern well. There is a power struggle ever since your father was killed. Some nobles living in the state of Christ want to take control of the state. We mustn't allow it. Don't worry about anything Lord von Voltaire will take care of everything." He told her he walked away and left Gisela and Cassandra

"He likes you. You know?" asked Gisela

"Your father of course I mean he's my uncle I'm his niece—"she was cut off by Gisela

"Not father. Lord von Voltaire." She told her

"No he doesn't that's just what he does he if the commander of the demon army after all." She told her

"No he likes you. He told us. He was a child hood friend of yours before you had to go that is. He kept on looking for you after you went away, ever since the moment that he could ride his horse and take up his sword. He went looking for you. He has a picture of you."

"Are you sure?" asked Cassie

"Yes. Wolfram told me. Plus it's obvious." She told her she went over to the window that was over looking the front steps of the castle.

"You see that guy?" asked Gisela "The one with orange hair and blue eyes. That's Lord von Voltaire's spy. He was Lord Weller's childhood friend. He works for Lord von Voltaire and Lord von Voltaire only sends him out for special things. Like accompanying his majesty because it's most likely needed and while he is on missions away from covenant castle. Also those men in green that's his personal unit in the army that he personally trains, he only takes them to his voyages and annual rounds around the great demon kingdom. See! Told you!" she told her cousin

But still Cassie couldn't believe it. She may be beautiful and smart to boot but she has no idea when someone likes her. She treats everyone as if that person is a friend even if it's so obvious already she doesn't notice it.

"He doesn't. Okay! Whatever uhm. Let's go before I get too attached to this place that I wouldn't want to go to Covenant Castle anymore. Let's go." She told Gisela

They left for the front of the castle before they bid it farewell. They got on the carriage and headed of to Covenant Castle. There was another carriage but no one got into that carriage. But soon enough Cassie figured out what it was for. It was for that moment that god forbid that someone attack and they attack the different carriage. A decoy for the trip.

Gunter and Gisela fell asleep on the ride but it's impossible for Cassie to fall asleep. It's always been like that with her. So instead she looked outside the carriage at the view. Instead she got a smile from the man with orange hair that Gisela pointed out to her awhile ago. Since she had no one to talk to she talked to him instead.

"Hello. I'm Cassie and you are?" she asked him

"I'm Yozak milady." He replied

"Please call me Cassie." She told him

"I'm afraid It is not in my place to call you by that, milady." He told her

"Oh fine then, Sir." She told him with one eyebrow up

"Milady. I'm not to be called a sir or a Lord. It's not my title." He told her

"Fine. If you don't stop calling me 'milady' I won't stop calling you 'sir'" she told him.

He gave her a smile and nodded. They continued chatting until they almost reached the palace. The trip was a rather fun one for Cassie.

"So you're a soldier. What does a soldier do?" she asked him

"Defend the country. Die for the ones that I love. Live life while I've got the time." He told her

"That's nice. It's impossible for you to die. There are no wars going on. I mean that's a lucky thing." She told him smiling

"That's true but then I still have to work and I love serving the great demon kingdom." He told her

"So do you have someone?" she asked him

"Someone? What do you mean?" he asked her

"You know someone to be there with you all the time?" she told him

"Like a woman? For me?" he asked her. She nodded

"No. I'm very devoted to my work." He told her

"That's bad. Workaholics die faster you know." She told him. _That's what I believe._

"You should tell that to Lord von Voltaire." He told her laughing.

"Is he really a workaholic?" she asked him

"Yes. Pretty much sometimes he locks himself in his office doing paper work." He told her. "He's never devoted himself to anyone only to his work and the great demon kingdom. I met him when he was younger and he's always been like that. Apparently there was a reason." He told her

"Really what was it?" she asked him

"You." He replied

But before she could ask why it was her that was the reason that Gwendal was so devoted to his work they arrived at Covenant Castle. Gisela and Gunter finally woke up. They stepped down from the carriage and they were greeted on the top steps by the same people that greeted them when she first arrived at the great demon kingdom. Wolfram showed her to her room and they started talking.

"Wolfram do you know why your brother is always so grumpy?" she asked Wolfram.

"Yes. Affairs of State they're very hard to handle." He told her

"No besides that is there a reason why he always looks so mad or irritated?" she asked him

"That expression was only there because Yuri wanted to visit the dragon and Gwendal didn't allow him but then Yuri still wanted."

"Oh. Then what is his usual facial expression." She asked

"Actually now that you're making me think about it he's usually sad. He locks himself in that god damn office of his and pushes himself to do all the paper work." He told her. _I think she knows what we know. But how would she know? Anyways I'm not saying anything though maybe if I say something she would get close to brother. I'm not saying anything—even if I want to—I'm not saying anything._

"Is it because of me that he has that expression?" she asked him

He was caught off guard and immediately answered

"Yes. NO! I mean no." he told her obviously there is something to hide.

"Huh? He doesn't like it that I'm here?" she asked him

"No no it's not that." _It's out._

"Then what is it? I mean Yozak said that he was sad because of me. Is that true?" she asked

"No no. He WAS sad. When you were little you were childhood friends and he was closer to you than Anissina was to him but when you left he became really mad and angry all the time. That's what he told us. But I think I've shared enough information as it is. It's not my story to share after all." He told her

"Okay then but thanks for telling me. So is he happy now?" she asked him

"I'm not that sure. He's been in his office for a long time now." He told her

"Oh." She said

"No not like that." He told her "you know what. Don't think about it too much. He will come around soon. He's just getting used to see you around okay. Dinner will be in a while so finish unpacking and head down okay?" he told her and started to walk towards the doors

"Okay," she said "and Wolfram thank you for telling me." She told him

"You're welcome." He replied

_Wow this seemed like a dream before but I guess it isn't. First the little girl told me that—what was her name? Enrique? Yurkie? Oh oh Ulrike! Right that's the one.—she told me that I have access to the other charmed powers sot that would be acting up. So besides freezing and exploding I have premonitions—I'm looking forward to that—then moving objects but what they enhance to I don't know. Then Gwendal my apparent childhood friend—they said—isn't coming out of his office. I have to figure that one out. He's a mystery I'm willing to solve so is my life but that's another mystery._


	7. I'm Confused

CHAPTER 7

"Uncle must I continue studying this? I mean really? I don't even know the proper names of the streets in San Francisco, how do you expect me to know all the capitals of all the countries of this world?" she complained

"Yeah Gunter, why do we have to know this?" asked Yuuri, sitting right beside Cassie

"Well your highness, you have to know this because you're the Demon King. And Cassandra, you have to know this because you have to know the people within this land to rule them properly."

"I understand that, uncle, but I also believe that knowing the people is allowing myself to be immersed into their world totally. I mean really, what good will it do if Yuuri and I are stuck in Covenant Castle forever? We've been here the entire morning and most of the afternoon. Can we have some time outside at least?" she said diplomatically and asking for her uncle to release her from the literary prison.

"Well said, Lady von Christ." Said Conrad, as he approached the long table filled with books as he entered the door

"Hello Lord Weller." Said Wolfram, somewhat coldly.

"Hello Wolfram. Gunter, Gwendal is calling for you. There is some urgent business that you need to take care of he says." Said Conrad, making way for Gunter to pass.

"Come away now. Quickly before Gunter comes back." He said taking Cassie's hand. Yuuri motioned to stand up but Conrad put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder to sit him back down.

"Conrad, are you not taking me with you?" asked Yuuri

"I'm sorry your Highness, but I know that the following weeks will be important to you and for the Great Demon Kingdom and it's alliances. So, no, your Majesty, I will not be taking you with me. Wolfram, hand this note to Gunter. Thank you." With that he rushes out of the room with Cassie trailing behind him.

"Such a romantic, he is." Said Wolfram, "There he goes." He said as he watched Conrad mount his horse and saddle Cassie behind him, making sure she's secure before he rode off.

"You mean that Conrad likes Cassie?" asked Yuuri

"You goof. Of course he likes Cassie. Have you not seen the way he looks at her? It is as if she is Julia. You are truly oblivious. How pathetic!" Says Wolfram

" I'm sorry Wolfram. I just never thought that Conrad would ever love anyone. Aside from Julia." Said Yuuri

"So you mean, you." Said Wolfram, jealously

"I didn't say that." Yuuri said wearily

"You flirt! I'm right here!" said Wolfram as he put Yuuri in a headlock with the letter falling on the floor

"Wolfram! Stop that this instant! Release His Majesty! Wolfram!" said Gunter the moment that he walked in and found Yuuri in Wolfram's headlock. He tried to pry Wolfram off Yuuri when he finally noticed that Cassie was missing.

"Where is Cassandra?" asked Gunter, Wolfram instantly let go of Yuuri and fumbled around to look for the letter. Once he found it, he handed it to Gunter. Gunter immediately rushed out leaving Yuuri and Wolfram stumped.

* * *

"So why did you take me away from my studies?" asked Cassie as she opened the picnic basket that was atop the blanket that was lain over the grass.

"Aren't you glad? I gave you a little break." Conrad said with a smile

"Oh I'm glad, I just think that I should know why you kidnapped me." She said

"I just think that you deserve the break. After all, as his niece Gunter is harder on you than he is on his majesty."

"Yeah I kinda figured that." She said with a laugh

They talked the rest of the afternoon before being interrupted by Gunter panting and scolding Conrad.

"Uncle. It's fine." She said as she stood up to hug Gunter

"I'm so worried about you my child." Said Gunter

"I'm fine, uncle. Really, I am." she said as she gave Gunter a hug.

"I am glad but I was really worried. No one knows that you're here but you have the face of your mother and the presence of your father. Sooner or later people will know who you are but I don't want that to happen just yet." Said Gunter

"I'm sorry Gunter." Said Conrad

"The only compensation is that I know you're a great protector. But never again, Conrart never again. Not until everything is safe." Said Gunter, "let's go." He said taking Cassie's hand

"Uncle, if you permit it to be so, I would like to ride with Conrad." She said, taking a step back from her uncle. Gunter got on his horse and turned away.

"Conrart. Take care of her, if you don't, I'll have Anissina experiment on you." He said, somewhat threateningly.

"Understood. And Gunter, thank you." Said Conrad. He then got on his horse, and held out his hand to help Cassie up the horse. He made sure to secure Cassie's position behind him so that she won't fall off once they started to ride back to Covenant Castle.

They were in the middle of town, when they were attacked by 8 men on horses.

"Take the lady. She's of value. Kill the guard." Said the leader

"Conrad. Stay by my side." She said

"I won't leave you." Said Conrad then quickly unsheathed his sword. He held the reins of the horse tightly and made his charge towards the men.

"No Conrad, don't! There's an easier way to settle this." Said Cassie. She got down from the horse and stood in front of the men.

"Cassie don't."

"It's alright." She said calmly.

She flicked her fingers and suddenly the people were frozen but almost immediately the power over them broke.

"What?" she said in disbelief. Her power was almost fully functional in the real world but it didn't work properly in the Great Demon Kingdom. In the blink of an eye she was immediately snatched up around her waist and hoisted up on the horse.

"Conrad!" she screamed in utter fear

"Cassandra!" screamed Conrad. He rushed to her side and pushed the rider off the horse and pulled Cassandra on his. She flicked her hand again and one of the men's arms was seriously wounded.

"Well at least that one still works. Sort of." Cassie told Conrad. They swiftly rode to Covenant Castle, avoiding anymore assaults that may come.

"I don't understand why this is happening." Stated Cassie

"I'm so sorry Cassie. I'm so sorry that this happened. Are you alright?" he asked once they were in the compound of Covenant Castle.

"It's alright. It was my choice. It was my fault that they were able to grab me." She said, dismounting Conrad's horse.

"Someone grabbed you? Who did? When?" asked Gwendal, upon hearing Cassie's statement. He was immediately riled up.

"Nothing. It's nothing Lord von Voltaire."

"Cassandra. Tell me! Who was it?"

"Lord von Voltaire. Relax. I just need to talk to Ulrike right now. I just need to talk to her." Said Cassie, putting a hand on Gwendal's shoulder. She rode towards the Tomb of the Great One, which became the living quarters of priestesses.

* * *

"Conrart! What happened?" asked Gwendal as his hands met with the table emanating a loud thud.

"We were ambushed, Gwendal. 8 men, sent to kidnap Cassie." Said Conrad

"What I cannot comprehend is that you were out with her. Alone. Without guards. Why? She was supposed to be studying." Said Gwendal sternly as his voice got louder and louder.

"I'm sorry Gwendal but I thought that Cassie needed a break. She had been studying the entire day and Gunter was really hard on her already." Reasoned Conrad

"Regardless. I can't believe you're this reckless. I never thought these actions would ever come from anyone especially from you." Said Gwendal, scolding Conrad as if Conrad was a teenager again

"I'm sorry brother. I really am." Said Conrad full of shame for having risked Cassie's life

* * *

"My lady, what is wrong?" asked Ulrike when she saw Cassie with a confused expression on her face. She had gone to the courtyard of Shinou's Temple because she sensed that Lady Cassandra von Christ.

"Lady Ulrike, I am so confused." She said then began crying once she was down from her horse.

"Come inside, my lady." She said ushering Cassie inside

"Now what is wrong?" asked Ulrike, after seating Cassie on a chair

"I don't know why this is going on. I don't know why this is happening. Why is it happening?" asked Cassie, still in tears. She felt so scared.

"Tell me what happened lady Cassandra." Said Ulrike

"My powers are not working properly. I don't know why." Said Cassie

"I didn't know that I could ever have felt this feeling of abandonment." She said

* * *

"I heard what happened to Cassie. Is she alright?" asked Yuuri, bursting in Gwendal's office

"Your majesty, it's being taken care of. She's with lady Ulrike right now." Said Gwendal

"She's back." Said Conrad, and rushed out of the room, followed by Gwendal, Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter

"Are you alright? I am so sorry." Said Conrad

"I'm just taking it all in. I'm fine." She said walking past them and making her way up the stairs. She barely stepped on the first step when she collapsed. She was caught by Gwendal and brought to her room. Gisela was immediately summoned to check if Cassie was okay.

After two days, she finally woke up. She woke up to an empty room with a plate of fruits, cheese and a flute of champagne on her bedside table. _Truly royal, _she said herself.

She heard voices outside her room and stood up to see who it was.

"Yozak, guards must always be on her. Everyday. She is almost as important as his majesty due to the state of crisis in her family lands right now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sire. You care about her a lot, don't you, sire?" asked Yozak

"Remember your place Yozak." Gwendal said sternly

"Of course." Yozak said with a smile

"What is wrong with my family lands?" asked Cassie, still in her satin night gown

"My lady. I think you should go inside first." Said Gwendal, averting his eyes from her body, fighting the urge to look at her at that moment.

"Tell me what is going on with my family lands." She said insistently

"Cassandra! Go back inside! Inside!" said Gunter, ushering her inside the room

"But uncle—"

""No buts! Go inside you're barely dressed!" said Gunter through gritted teeth trying to be discreet, pushing her inside the room and calling the maids to help her in dressing up.

"Gwendal." Said Gunter seriously

"I did not lure her out and I did not look." Said Gwendal defensively with a slight tint in his cheeks from embarrassment.

"I was going to say that your mother is looking for you and that you should start preparing for the festivities later today." Said Gunter

"Thank you Gunter." He left Yozak and Gunter in front of Cassie's room and made his way to his bedroom.


	8. Visitation Rights

CHAPTER 8

"Chris! Wyatt! Melinda! Get down here right now." Said Piper when she heard an explosion in the attic.

"Mom. It was totally an accident." Said Wyatt, as he began to explain on his way down the stairs

"Do you think that she'll be able to use her stereo there? I mean she can't live without music. What do you think?"

"Huh?" replied Chris in confusion and surprise that his mom didn't hear what he said

"Can you ask _them_ if we can go there? To the other world, I mean." Asked Piper

"Sure, mom." Replied Wyatt and Chris, immediately orbing out of the room

"I didn't mean both of you!" she yelled up at the ceiling.

"Oh honey, you're still here. How about you get Cassie's things but leave like 2 pairs of jeans and 2 tops for her in there but get the rest. And get the rest of her things. Like laptops and stuff!" she called out to her daughter's retreating back as Melinda ascended up the staircase and up to Cassie's room.

"What are you doing mom?" asked Melinda, after bringing down the basket where she put in Cassie's things.

"I was thinking that I should give this to Cassie. What do you think?" asked Piper, with her hands on her hips and surveying the box and how it was filling up.

"I think this is you trying to get over the fact that she's not here everyday anymore." Replied Melinda

"Melinda. I've been preparing for this for a long time already, since the day that she arrived here. This is just like a small bit of post-partum depression. So yes, I admit that therefore I'm cured. Plus, I know that she's gonna be well taken care of there, she's a princess for goodness sake. That or a lady." Said Piper as she filled the big box with Cassandra's things.

"Alright mom. If you say so." Said Melinda, just then Wyatt and Chris orbed back in the room with a small piece of paper in their hands.

"Mom, here's the spell from up there and they said that we need five candles, a stick of incense, a candle of her favorite color and something with her blood in it. And a couple more of other ingredients." Said Chris, handing the list to Piper

"Alright. Good let's go." Said Piper making her way to the kitchen in order to retrieve the things needed for the spell

"That's the other thing."

"Of course there's another thing. What is the thing?" asked Piper

"Only 2 people from our family can go there. They said that going here to there is fairly difficult and when we get there, it's gonna seem like we're jetlagged then we're gonna have to spend some time there and they can't have all of us missing since there are still demons running lose in the city." Said Wyatt following with, "Sorry, mom."

"It's alright it's not your fault. So who's going?"

"Wyatt and I can go so that we can also lug around… that," said Chris, pertaining to the box behind Melinda, "we'll just tell her that you'll drop by some other time."

"Don't you think it would be worse if the both of you go together? You're both really powerful and what if we need that?" asked Piper

"Yeah but then I think we can get around faster and get everything done." said Wyatt

"Fine fine. Just go there. Tell me what it's like. Tell me how she is and make my usual threat—"

"If you don't take care of her I'll hunt your asses down and blow you up!" they said all together, much to Piper's chagrin

"Yeah we will mom." Said Chris and Wyatt together.

"Alright alright get going." Said Piper

They were preparing the sun room with the five white candles in a circle with the purple candle in the middle of the circle and the list of ingredients in the small cheesecloth in one hand and the incense stick in the other. Chris and Wyatt stood with the box behind. Piper lit the incense and the cheesecloth and started chanting the spell. In a swirl of white lights Wyatt, Chris and the bow were gone.

* * *

"Lady von Christ, there are people at the gat saying that they know you and they are carrying a rather big box." Said the guard that had just entered Gwendal's office where Gwendal, Gunter and Cassandra were. Gunter had wanted to keep an eye on her and therefore pulled her into the office and told her to study there while he discussed matters with Gwendal.

"I'll be there shortly." Said Cassie, letting out a sigh of relief as she put down the enormous history book of the Great Demon Kingdom.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you not remember what happened to you just 3 days ago? We don't even know who these people are and you're going?" said Gwendal

"The only way we can know who they are is if we look and see." Said Cassie

"It's just not safe. Therefore it would be better if you wouldn't go." Said Gwendal, getting back to the papers before him. He was waiting for Gunter to say something but lavender man was just shocked that someone had known that she was here.

"If I did everything that is safe I would have no life." Replied Cassie, she smoothed out her black, mid-thigh length skirt and her white v-neck shirt and made for the door.

"Lady von Christ!" yelled Gwendal, when Cassie walked out of his office, her black converse squeaking as she left.

"I will meet those people at the gate." Cassie said firmly as she was walking down the halls of Covenant Castle as she made her way to the front of the enormous building. Standing in the middle of a circle of guards with their swords drawn were two men.

"CHRIS! WYATT!" she said jumping and rushing toward the two men who were so out of place at Covenant Castle. She wrapped her arms around Chris and then Wyatt, and much to her surprise, spun her around like they did when they were little.

"Put me down! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" she said trying to stop her laughter and the joy that was reverberating in her entire being.

"Mom said to give you this." Said Chris, gesturing to the box behind them.

"Where is she?" asked Cassie

"Only 2 from the family can go at a time. I guess one of the curses of being a Halliwell." Said Wyatt

"I see. I see. Well, come inside. Come in." she said ushering inside with her arms linked with theirs. The entire scene made Gwendal livid.

"It's alright Gwendal. You can unclench." Said Gunter, when he noticed Gwendal clutching his sword and in effect making his knuckles white. Gunter eventually went after his niece and Chris and Wyatt.

Chris and Wyatt were with Cassie the entire day. Gunter was finally able to explain to them what happened and got to know them more. Gunter had allowed his niece to spend the rest of the day away from her studies and instead, entertaining her guests.


End file.
